


Steve Rogers vs. The Twelfth Floor Microwave

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Steve Rogers Takes on the 21st Century [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Avengers Live Together In Stark Tower, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Everyone Has Their Own Floor, Gen, He Shares Steve's Floor, Microwaves, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, The Avengers Are Good Bros, except Bucky, inappropriate use of technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Steve Rogers cannot use a microwave to save his own life, nearly setting Stark Tower on fire in the process.





	Steve Rogers vs. The Twelfth Floor Microwave

****

Steve sat down to breakfast. Freshly cooked eggs and a stack of pancakes graced the plate in front of him. Just as he was about to dig in, however, Tony burst into the room, yelling something about 'This cool new invention you _have_ to see'.

 

Sighing in annoyance, the Super Soldier got up from the table, dutifully following the drunken inventor. Sometimes when Tony burst in blabbering something like this, it was actually something useful, such as reinforced screens for those newfangled phones, so that Thor and Steve wouldn't accidentally put their finger through the entire thing when sending a text message while enraged, drunk, or some combination thereof, or something that would help the two understand the 21st century better. Other times, it would be something entirely idiotic, or that went above and beyond Steve's head, such as the concept of a 'selfie' or a 'duck face' or something Mystery Science Theater Three Thousand related. After all, he couldn't be expected to understand them if he's been under ice for so long.

 

This time, the 'cool new invention you _have_ to see' that Tony was whining about seemed to be nothing more than series of Youtube videos. While Steve may have missed out on several decades worth of information, even he could assume that there was nothing useful in these videos. The only possible application that he could come up with was the waste of time, as when he finally managed to escape the lab, it was over an hour later.

 

Due to the fact that it was that much later, the poor man's food was obviously cold, and the eggs had taken on a rather rubbery texture. Steve thought that it would be a pity to waste food, having grown up in depression-era Brooklyn, so he figured that he may as well reheat his breakfast.Not wanting to wait for the oven to heat up, he figured that he might as well just use the wonderful wave machine on the counter. He placed the plate inside, and set the timer for a minute and a half. That should more than take care of it.

 

Not more than thirty seconds in, the microwave caught on fire. Was it supposed to do that? Steve couldn't quite remember, so his first instinct was to yell for Clint. Or Natasha. Whoever happened to be within earshot. Surprisingly, instead of Clint toppling out of an air vent as he often did, it was Natasha that answered Steve's call for aid, poking her head into the room, her nose wrinkled and a look of disgust on her face at the stench. 

 

"Is it supposed to do that?" Steve asked sheepishly, gesturing at the still-flaming machine.

 

She looked at it with barely disguised shock, before assuring him that no, it was not supposed to do anything even vaguely near to burst into flames and fill half the tower with the scent of burning leftover eggs and something metallic. Steve was never going to get the hang of this 21st century thing, was he? As if on cue, the towers fire suppression system kicked in, dousing the entire twelfth floor with foam. Thankfully, it was enough to cover the blush of embarrassment that covered the soldiers face, and somewhat softened the glare that Natasha was throwing his way. 

 

She took one look at the wreckage, and declared him an idiot for putting a fork in the microwave yet again. It was the third such incident this month alone. 

 

Later that day, Tony saw fit to give a lecture on the proper uses of microwaves and their safety. All of the Avengers, as well as Loki, Coulson, Fury, and Pepper, were required to attend. Key points included not to heat anything alcoholic, metal, electronic or alive, or any combination thereof,  that smashing the microwave to pieces was frowned upon, as was using it to burn important papers or blasting it with lightning, and that Loki was hereby forbidden from even considering attempting to enchant the microwave.


End file.
